In cramped space conditions, it is advantageous to attach a rubbish bag holder to a wall or similar surface, so that floor space need not be used to accommodate a container with a hanging rubbish bag. In addition, a rubbish bag holder secured to a wall surface, e.g., in a motor vehicle, is protected against overturning or slipping when the vehicle moves.
EP 0 208 680 discloses a folding rubbish bag holder mounted on a console. In this case, a rectangular folding frame, to which the rubbish bag can be attached, is equipped with a lid. With the overhanging edge of the lid, it is possible to move the lid, together with the frame, into a horizontal position. While the frame remains in this horizontal position, the lid can be moved into an open position by applying further pressure against a spring. The helical spring is mounted on a specially embodied hinge bolt, which is complicated to produce and assemble.
The design in the aforementioned EP Publication has the substantial functional disadvantage that the frame that supports the bag cannot be fixed in the horizontal position, nor can the lid be fixed in the open position. Moreover, the operating mechanism requires a folding frame of relatively great height.